Casters or wheels are indispensable components for a baby stroller. Swivel wheel assemblies are presently well known in the art. However, known swivel wheel assembly structures cannot be put together without the use of fasteners. Moreover, most known swivel wheel assemblies have two large diameter plastic parts, usually nylon for strength, that contact each other and rotate relative to one another. One is fitted over the tube leg of the carriage. The second is fitted over the first and swivels around the first. Friction between the two nylon pieces impedes rotation. When grit or dirt gets into the contact area, both of the facing nylon surfaces tend to be damaged such that friction is noticeably increased and the assembly cannot be swiveled smoothly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved version of the swivel wheel assembly.